


Diagram Of A Simple Man

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Stairway To Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Michael is a dick, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Dean, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The door opened and Dean startled awake. He hadn’t been aware of falling asleep. Two angels walked in and grabbed him. He grunted and was drug from the room. He didn’t fight, he was resigned to his fate.They drug him to a large room, where there were three angels sitting. He was thrown on the floor in front of them. The one in the middle told him to stand. He did.“So, the great Dean Winchester, standing in chains before us. I never thought I’d see the day.”Dean smiled. “Yeah, laugh it up, dickwad. Just get it over with.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank my ever-faithful beta, maimalfoi  
> the non-con referenced in the tags is in chapter 13 and is not graphic. There is no rape, just a forced blow job, but if that bothers you, this is your warning.

Dean struggled against the chains. He knew they were angel made, the handcuffs wouldn’t open using his handcuff key and he wasn’t doing any better with the chains. He sighed and sagged on the chair. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get captured, and he was worried about Sam. They’d gotten separated during the fight, before some dick angel knocked him out. He just hoped Sam had gotten away.

He was tired, beat up and hungry. He just didn’t have any strength left to fight. He sat, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. He fully expected to be killed, and he just hoped they made it quick.

The door opened and Dean startled awake. He hadn’t been aware of falling asleep. Two angels walked in and grabbed him. He grunted and was drug from the room. He didn’t fight, he was resigned to his fate.

They drug him to a large room, where there were three angels sitting. He was thrown on the floor in front of them. The one in the middle told him to stand. He did.

“So, the great Dean Winchester, standing in chains before us. I never thought I’d see the day.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, laugh it up, dickwad. Just get it over with.”

One of the angels who had drug him in slapped him and he fell.

“Now, Uriel, don’t damage him.”

The angel on the left stood up and walked to Dean. He held out his hand to help Dean to his feet, but Dean batted it away and stood up on his own.

“What do you think we’re going to do to you?”

Dean smirked. “Well, kill me of course. Just go ahead.”

The angel who stood next to him tilted his head. “Kill you? Why would we kill you? You are a beautiful specimen. No, we want to convert you.”

Dean wondered if he looked as surprised as he felt. “Convert me? Convert me to what?”

The one in the middle spoke. “To be an omega.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “An omega? I don’t even know what that means, and I ain’t gonna do it.”

The angel who sat on the left spoke for the first time. “You will. You have no choice.” He looked at the two angels who had drug him in the room. “Take him to the conversion center.”

The two angels grabbed him, and no matter how Dean struggled, they drug him away.

 

The conversion center, whatever that was, was two buildings down. Dean was drug in and the two angels handed him over to two different ones. They, in turn, drug him to a room. He fought, but he was given a shot and everything went black.

Dean came to slowly. He was in restraints on a bed. There were two IVs in his arm. He tried pulling on the restraints but it was useless. He laid there,trying to get his bearings.

The door opened and a female angel walked in. She smiled at him.

“Good! You’re awake. My name is Anna, and I’ll be taking care of you during the conversion.”

Dean scowled. “Conversion to what, exactly?”

Anna beamed at him. “To an omega, of course.”

“What the fuck is an omega?” 

Anna held up a glass of water with a straw. As much as he didn’t want to, his mouth was like cotton, and he took a long sip. She sat the glass on the bedside table, and pulled a chair up next to the bed.

“Angels have a very strict reproductive system. Angels are Alpha. They need an omega to breed with. To mate. You are being converted to an omega and then you will be given to an unmated Alpha.”

Dean prayed he hadn’t heard her correctly. “Breed? Mate? What the fuck? I’m not female, you can’t  _ breed _ me!”

Anna laughed. “Omegas can get pregnant and carry our offspring. Don’t fret, Dean. Everything will be fine. You’ll  _ want _ to be bred. Omegas are made for it.”

Dean shook his head. “Why do you need humans? Aren’t there omega angels?”

Anna looked sad for a moment. “Unfortunately, not enough. Omega angels are very rare. Only one or two are born every generation. We need humans to keep our race intact.”

Dean could see that he was not going to get out of this. He was bound, lost in a place he had no idea how to get out of. In short, he was screwed. His head fell back against the pillow with a sigh.

“How long will this  _ conversion _ take?”

Anna stood up. “Three days. Then you’ll meet your mate. Now, I’m going to get you food. You need to keep your strength up.” She turned and left the room.

Dean yanked on the restraints. He looked around the room, looking for something, anything he could use to get out, or if all else failed, to kill himself. He couldn’t see anything. He felt like crying. He hoped again that Sam got away.

Anna came back with a tray of food. She sat it down and held out a bite of something on a fork.

“Can’t I at least feed myself?”

Anna shook her head. “I’m sorry, but there are strict rules to keep everyone restrained. I can’t let you loose.”

Dean turned his head. “Then I’m not gonna eat.”

Anna sighed. “Suit yourself. You get nutrients from the IVs. Most humans prefer to eat.”

Dean growled, “I ain’t most humans.”

Anna took the tray and left. 

Dean lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt utterly defeated.

He woke up when someone came in the room to change the IV bags. He didn’t even open his eyes. 

Anna came in the morning with another tray of food, and again, Dean wouldn’t eat. He was incredibly hungry, but he was also stubborn enough to ignore it. Anna checked his IVs and left. When she came back to offer him water, he drank some, 

“Can I ask you something?”

Anna put the glass down. “Of course, Dean.”

“Do you know whether my brother is here?”

Anna frowned. “He is not.”

Dean sighed in relief. When she was gone, he took stock of how he felt. He really didn’t feel any different. He wondered if he would and when. This was happening. He still hoped there would be enough left of him to kill the angel who got him, and maybe he could get away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day passed like the first. Dean stared at the ceiling and thought about what was happening, what was going to happen. At least Sammy wasn’t here. That was a relief. He refused food, knowing refusing it would weaken him, but he’d be damned if he was going to get hand-fed by some angel.

The IV bags were changed, and he still didn’t feel any different. Even though his hands were restrained, he wiggled his hips and yep! His cock was still there. It didn’t feel any different to him. That alone was a relief. He didn’t have a clue what being an omega entailed, but he really wanted to keep his cock and balls intact.

When Anna came in to check on him, he asked her if she knew the angel he was going to. She said she did, so Dean asked her to tell him about the angel.

“He’s very respected. He is a commander of a squad of angels. He’s fair. He’s kind and understanding. You’re very lucky to be his.”

Dean nodded. _ Yeah, sure… lucky. Lucky to belong to some dick angel who is a fighter. Just my luck. _

He still intended to try to get away, no matter what happened. If he died, then he died. At least he’d be free. Tomorrow. Tomorrow the ‘treatment’ would be over and he’d meet the angel who claimed him. Maybe tomorrow would be the day he got away.

Anna came in with a dinner tray, and she was followed by an angel Dean hadn’t seen before. He was handsome, with dark messy hair and a sharp jaw. He was dressed in a trench coat and suit which made him look like a tax accountant and Dean chuckled.

He turned his head at the food. The angel frowned. “You don’t like the food?”

Dean smirked. “Wouldn’t know. I haven’t tried any.”

The angel walked close to the bed. “Why?”

Dean looked into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “I don’t like being fed. I’m a man, I can feed myself.”

The angel looked at Anna. “Why isn’t he allowed to feed himself?”

Anna looked concerned. “Commander, he’s not fully transformed yet. He’s dangerous.”

The angel frowned. “Where is he going to go? Let him feed himself, Anna.”

Anna nodded and released Dean’s wrists. Dean rubbed them and sat up, letting his legs hang over the edge of the bed. Anna rolled the tray over so Dean could reach it.

Dean took a fork and tried the mystery meat, but it was like eating ashes. He pushed the tray away.

“What’s the matter?” The angel looked genuinely concerned.

“Not my style. I prefer cheeseburgers.”

The angel told Anna to bring Dean a burger and she left.

“Thanks. You know my name, so what’s your’s?”

The angel smiled. “Castiel. I’m Castiel.”

Dean nodded. “I’d say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it really isn’t.”

Castiel smiled brighter. “I understand, Dean. You’re understandably resistant to becoming an omega. But I swear to you, I will do everything I can to make you comfortable with it. I only want your happiness.”

Dean stared at him. “ _ You’re _ my whatever… my alpha?”

Castiel’s smile faded. “Yes, I am. I chose you.”

Dean shook his head. “Okay, why me? I’m sure there are more…  _ compliant _ humans out there. Humans who wouldn’t mind being an omega.”

Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t want compliant, Dean. I want an omega with fire in his belly. I want you.”

Dean winked at him. “Well, you ain’t gonna get compliant from me, that’s for sure.”

Anna came in the room with Dean’s burger and put it in front of him. He grabbed it and took a bite. “That’s what I'm talking about.”

Castiel watched him eat for a minute, then turned and left. He said over his shoulder as he went out, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.”

Dean just kept eating. When he was done, Anna restrained him again and he didn’t fight her. He figured he couldn’t get out of this hospital or whatever it was. His best bet was when Castiel took him to his home. He could overpower the angel and run. Castiel didn’t look all that buff in that stupid trench coat. Why the hell was he even wearing one anyway?

That night, Dean had terrible cramps. Anna gave him something for the pain, telling him it was normal and would pass soon. Dean was really worried about what was happening inside him, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

He felt better when he woke up. Anna let him feed himself breakfast and he ate it all. He knew he’d need his strength. When he was done, Anna disconnected his IVs. She brought him some clothes and he went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, Castiel was there.

Castiel looked at him with a frown. “You are entirely too thin. We’ll have to remedy that.”

Dean looked down at himself and could see that it was true. He shook his head. “So, ready to get this show on the road?”

Castiel walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. The room began to fade, and suddenly he was in a different room. He stumbled and would have fell if it weren’t for the hand on his shoulder.

“Where the hell are we?”

Castiel took his hand back. “We’re in my living room.”

Dean looked around. There was a couch and a couple of chairs, some tables, a bookshelf and a fireplace.

“How… what happened?”

Castiel took a step back. “I flew us here. There have been far too many instances of omegas trying to escape while they are being taken to their new homes. We decided that flying was best.”

_ Son of a bitch!  _ Dean frowned. “Well, yeah, I can see where that would be a problem.”

Castiel took off his trench coat. “This is your home now. The doors and windows are warded, you won’t be able to open them. Let me show you around.”

Dean swallowed his anger and disappointment and followed Castiel out of the room. The next room was the kitchen. It was filled with sparkling appliances. 

“This is where you can fix your meals. I don’t eat. Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you.”

Dean nodded. He followed Castiel down a hall.

Castiel paused and opened a door. “This is our bedroom.”

Dean stuck his head in. “Not gonna be sleeping with you, pal. I’m not that kind of guy.”

Castiel looked at him with a squint of his eyes. “I think you will sleep with me. Nothing will happen that you don’t agree to, but this is the only bed in the house.”

Dean laughed. “Nothing’s gonna happen? I don’t think that’s true, Cas. If nothing was going to happen, then why make me into an omega?”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t agree with the practice of trapping humans and converting them into mates for angels. But I don’t make the rules. And as far as you agreeing to have sex with me, there’s the issue of your heats.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Heat? What the fuck you talking about?”

Castiel walked back to the living room and sat down in a chair. Dean followed and sat on the couch.

“Dean, omegas go into heats every three months. It’s when they are at their most fertile. They crave regular sexual congress.”

Dean felt like his world tilted. “What? I’m going to go into heat like a bitch dog? What have you done to me? I’m not fertile! I’m not a dog! Fuck this and fuck you.”

Castiel winced when Dean yelled at him. He took a deep breath.

“Dean, I’m sorry. As I said, I don’t agree with the process. But it’s over and done with and the best you can do is come to terms with it. Your first heat will be especially intense. It can be dangerous if you don’t have an Alpha to help you through it. You could die.”

Dean felt like punching him. He had to struggle to stay sitting, and his hands were balled into fists.

“Well, you know what? I’d rather be dead. I’m not going to be  _ bred _ by you or anyone.”

Castiel looked so sad, Dean almost believed him when he said he didn’t agree with all of this.

“We’ll see, Dean. I said I’m not going to force you, and I meant it. But the heat is very painful. I don’t want you to suffer.”

Dean laughed a touch hysterically. “So, you want to help me? Not see me in pain? Then let me go.”

Castiel shook his head. “There isn’t anywhere to go, Dean. You’re in heaven.”

Dean stopped short. “Heaven? When… how… how did I get here?”

Castiel tilted his head. “Well, I’m assuming you were unconscious. You don’t remember?”

Dean thought back. He was fighting, three angels grabbed him… then one of the angels put two fingers on his forehead and then he was in chains. It must have happened when he was out.   
“Fuck.”

Castiel stood up. “The bathroom is directly across the hall from our… my bedroom. Now, what can I get you to eat?”

Dean put his face in his hands. “Not hungry. Just leave me alone.”

Castiel nodded and left the room. Dean sat there, trying to make some kind of sense of this. He was in heaven. There was no escape. He was going to go into heat… need to be bred like a bitch… he needed to ask Cas about this whole breeding deal. He would get pregnant? How would he give birth? He felt so totally defeated, he wished he was dead. 

But Castiel told him heat was particularly painful without an Alpha. He could take a lot of pain, he already knew that. But was there a limit? He didn’t want to find out. 

He got up and walked to the bathroom. It was huge. There was a shower that was big enough for four people, a huge bathtub, there was a long counter with a mirror. It was spotless. He opened the door to the shower and looked in. There were several nozzles at various levels. It was awesome.

He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked drawn and pale. His stomach growled. He went to the kitchen with a sigh.

Castiel was there, taking some things out of the huge refrigerator. Dean sat at the table and watched. Castiel got out ingredients for making a casserole. 

Dean stood up. “I can do that, Cas. I’m the one who eats around here.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Why do you call me Cas?”

Dean began to mix things in a baking dish. “It’s just easier. It’s a nickname.”

Castiel nodded and sat at the table, watching what Dean was doing. When Dean got the casserole mixed up, he put it in the oven and sat down at the table.

“So, Cas. Gotta ask you a couple more questions.”

Castiel nodded. “You can ask me anything.”

Dean took a deep breath. “So, from what I’ve been told, I can get pregnant.”

Castiel nodded.

“So, this means I have a uterus?”

Again, Castiel nodded.

“So how do I get pregnant? I mean, all the equipment downstairs still look the same. I didn’t grow a vagina.”

Castiel smiled. “We couple anally.”

Dean thought about that for a moment. He’d had sex with men before. But this was different. This time, he could get knocked up.

“I don’t get it. How does that work?”

“You have grown a uterus, and there is a passage where the Alpha’s sperm goes to it. You have ovaries, just like a human female. They produce eggs, which travel to your uterus with every heat.”

Dean thought about what Castiel was saying.

“Okay. I get what you’re saying. But back there is kinda messy, you know? I mean it’s not exactly sanitary.”

Castiel nodded. “You have a valve. It closes off when you’re penetrated. That way the sperm goes to your uterus and nowhere else.”

“A valve. That’s just great. I’ve got a valve.”

Castiel sighed. “It is necessary. It allows you to carry the pup safely and give birth.”

Dean’s head shot up. “Give _ birth _ ? You’re saying I can give birth through my ass?! What the fuck? That’s… that’s not right.”

Castiel sighed again. “Your body is built for it now. It isn’t any more difficult than when a human female gives birth.”

Dean shook his head. “And that always seemed pretty damn painful to me. And what did you call it? A pup?”

Castiel nodded. “That’s what we call our offspring.”

Dean growled, “Yeah, just like a dog.”

Castiel frowned. “Dean, that’s offensive.”

Dean glared at him. “Oh  _ sorry _ ! I’m so sorry that you turned me into a bitch that goes into heat and gives birth to pups.”

“Dean, stop. You need to come to terms with this. I understand it’s all a lot to take in, but it’s over and done with. You need to find a place of acceptance.”

Dean stood up and left the room. He went to the living room and looked at the books on the bookshelf, trying to calm himself. Most of the books were in Enochian, but some of them were in English. He grabbed a copy of Fahrenheit 451 and took it to the couch. He opened it and tried to read.

He looked at the page but wasn’t reading. He was thinking about how fucked up the entire situation was. When the timer he set for the casserole dinged, he sat the book down and went to get it out of the oven. Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

Dean sat at the table and ate. He found a beer in the fridge and opened it. He wondered where Castiel went, but decided he really didn’t care. When he was done, he put the rest of the casserole in the fridge and washed up the plate and utensils he’d used.

He went to the bedroom and began to look around.

 


	4. Chapter 4

In the closet, there were just clothes for Dean. the same with every drawer he opened. He guessed angels didn’t need clothes? He’d have to ask. 

When he sat on the bed, he heard Castiel come back. He got up and walked out to the living room.

Castiel was taking off his coat when Dean got in the room. Castiel smiled at him. Dean just grunted and sat on the couch.

“What’s with the outfit, Cas? Why do you dress like a holy tax accountant when you’re apparently a warrior of something. Commander Castiel.”

Castiel looked down at his suit. “It’s what my vessel was wearing when I possessed him.”

Dean growled, “You’re possessing some poor bastard?”

Castiel shook his head. “Not anymore. He was very devout, he actually prayed for it. But he has long since died and gotten his place in heaven. He is with his wife now.”

Dean thought about that. “So, if this is just a vessel, what do you look like in your true form?”

Castiel frowned. “You do not want to see me that way.”

Dean shrugged. “How do you know if you don’t try me?”

Castiel sat in a chair. “Humans can be very intimidated by our true forms.”

Dean chuckled. “Intimidated, huh? Well, I ain’t your average human.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, you’re not. Perhaps someday.”

Dean yawned. Castiel smiled at him.

“Go to bed, Dean. You’ll be safe, I promise.”

Dean thought about it. “Yeah, I guess I will turn in. But no funny business, you got me?”

Castiel smiled at him. “No funny business. Got it, Dean.”

Dean went to the bedroom and laid down fully dressed except for his boots. He pulled and afghan over him and let his eyes close.

He woke up with a start from an nightmare. He was sweaty and shivering at the same time. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

He rubbed his eyes, and became aware that light was streaming in the room form the open door. He blinked and looked at Castiel, standing in the doorway.

“Dean, are you alright?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, just a nightmare.”

Castiel hesitated, then walked in. “You called out.”

Dean looked at him. “Better get used to that. I have nightmares every night.”

Castiel looked so sad, Dean felt a pang of guilt. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I can help with that if you want.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I’m used to it. Wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have a nightmare.”

Castiel stared at him a minute, then nodded. “As you wish.”

Dean got up. “Think I’m gonna get a drink. There any booze in this place?”

Castiel nodded. “There is. But are you sure that’s wise?”

Dean smirked. “Wise? Maybe not, but it’s how I manage.”

He sat, sipping his glass of scotch. Castiel sat and watched him. They were quiet for a while, Dean drinking and Castiel just watching. Dean decided it was creepy.

“So, Cas, where do you sleep? I mean, I got the bed. Which was kind of you, don’t get me wrong, but I’m thinking where ever you sleep, we should probably switch. Only fair.”

Castiel smiled. “I don’t need sleep. I can sleep, but I don’t need it to function.”

Dean took a swallow of scotch and thought about that.

“Okay, so what do you do all night?”

Castiel sighed. “I read, think, sometimes I work. And now, I’ll watch over you.”

Dean frowned. “Watch me sleep. Not a chance in hell. That’s creepy.”

Castiel smiled. “It’s not creepy, as you put it. It’s my job as your Alpha. Keeping you safe is part of the job description.”

“Well, what the hell do you need to keep me safe from? I mean, it ain’t exactly like there’s anything dangerous in this house. I suppose I could get drunk and fall down and hit my head, but that never happens. I can hold my booze just fine.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Well, I’m gratified to hear that, but one never knows what could happen.”

Dean waved his hand dismissively. 

It was getting light out. Castiel asked Dean if he needed to go back to bed.

“Nah, I got my usual four hours.”

Castiel nodded. “I must go to work now. I’ll be back this afternoon. Please, make yourself at home.”

Dean nodded. He sat and watched Castiel just vanish with the sound of wings echoing through the room.

Dean threw back the rest of his scotch and stood up. He stretched and took the glass to the kitchen. He knew exactly what he wanted to do next. He needed a shower.

He went and found a clean outfit to put on, and rummaged around until he found some towels in a hall closet. He went to the bathroom and looked at the shower.

It took a few minutes, but he figured out how to turn the water on and adjust the various nozzles. He stripped and stepped in. The water coming from various angles felt amazing.

He looked down at his cock. It was exactly the same, thank goodness. He grabbed it and began to run a hand over it, sighing with the familiar feeling.

He got hard right away. He used some conditioner he found on a shelf in the shower and began to jack himself off. It was all going smoothly until he felt something leaking out of his ass.

He put the hand that didn’t have conditioner on it back there. He came back with some clear fluid that felt exactly like lube when he rubbed his index finger and thumb together. He sniffed it, and it smelled like what? He sniffed again. It smelled like cinnamon. He put his index finger to his tongue. It tasted sweet. 

His erection had flagged. He shrugged, reached back and got more of the fluid and used it as lube. His cock got hard again and he ran his hand over it until he came, coating the tiles with his cum. “Better than Astroglide.” He chuckled. If this was part of being an omega, it was certainly handy.

He washed and got out. He dried with the fluffy towel and walked back to the bedroom to dress. When he was finished, he went to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

When he’d finished his bacon (praise Cas for having bacon) and eggs, he sopped up the last of the yoke with his toast, and washed the dishes. When he was done with all that, he went to investigate the house. He looked in every room, every drawer, cabinet and closet. There was nothing interesting anywhere.

He got the book he’d tried reading before and sat down in a chair. He read for awhile, then got bored. He stood up and stretched. 

There was no TV or radio, no record player, no game system. He was bored. He wondered how long Castiel had been gone. He decided to talk to the angel about getting him some things to pass the time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

He wandered the house. He tried all the doors and windows, and it was just like Castiel had said, he couldn’t open any of them. He even tried breaking a window, but all that happened was the chair he’d used just bounced off it. 

He took a nap. He woke up and rearranged the clothes in the drawers. He prowled the house until he heard the sound of wings in the living room.

He walked to the living room. Castiel smiled at him.

“Got a complaint, Cas.”

Castiel sat down and waved his hand to indicate Dean should sit too. 

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean frowned. “I’m bored to death here, Cas. I need some entertainment.”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “What would you like?”

Dean thought about it. “I want a TV with all the premium channels, including the porn ones. I want some music. And a game system.”

Castiel nodded. “I’ll get them for you. Anything else?”

“You got Wi-Fi in heaven? If so, I want a laptop.”

Castiel chuckled. “Okay, Dean. I’ll get you Wi-Fi.”

Dean sighed. 

“Is there anything else you require, Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.”

Castiel sat, looking at Dean. “You pleasured yourself while I was gone.”

Dean looked at him, never blinking. “Yeah, I did. How did you know?”

Castiel kept eye contact. “I can smell it. Your slick.”

Dean frowned. “My  _ slick _ ? What the hell is that?”

Castiel smiled. “It is a natural lubricant your body produces, making penetration easier.”

Dean thought about it, how it felt when he used it on his cock. “Handy. You guys think of everything.”

Castiel looked away. “It wasn’t us, it was God. He made us, He made us either Alpha or omega.”

Dean considered this. “Okay, say He did. Then why didn’t he make humans like that?”

“He did, in the beginning. Adam was Alpha, Eve omega. But after they were turned out of the garden, He changed things. Created Neanderthals, Homosapians, others. But he realized early on that knotting was impractical. It left them too vulnerable to attack while they waited out the tie. He changed them to give them a better chance at survival.”

Dean listened, amazed. “What do you mean by knotting?”

“It means that Alphas develop a knot at the base of their penis. In order to achieve orgasm, they need to have the omega clamp down on the knot, and tie. The tie lasts anywhere from ten to twenty minutes. It is the same with many of the animal species on earth.”

Dean was shocked. “You mean… you can get stuck inside someone when you come? And they can’t get off your cock until the knot goes down? That’s… that’s disgusting.”

Castiel sighed deeply. “It isn’t disgusting, Dean. Do you think it’s disgusting when wolves couple? It both increases the chances of conception, and the idea that the Alpha is the only possible father to the pup. It’s simple physiology.”

Dean shook his head. “I ain’t gonna get pregnant Cas. Not ever. If you think you’re gonna knock me up, you are sadly mistaken. I refuse. You can’t make me.”

Castiel looked at him sadly. “Dean, when you go into heat…”

Dean yelled at him, “ _ I don’t care! _ If I die, then I die.” He got up and walked to the decanter of scotch, pouring himself a generous glass full.

Castiel got up with a sigh, and flew away. Dean didn’t bat an eye. He drank the scotch down and poured another.

Dean drank until he was very drunk. He staggered to the bed and laid down, passing out.

He came to, drooling on the pillow. He wiped his mouth and looked around. It was dark in the room, and he had no idea how long he’d been out. His head was pounding and he had a nasty taste in his mouth. He got up and went to the bathroom, where he found a toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and went to the living room. Castiel was sitting in a chair, reading.

There was a flat screen TV on the wall above the fireplace. It was hooked up to a game system. In a corner there was a sound system with a turntable. On the coffee table sat a laptop sitting next to the remote for the TV.

Dean walked around and looked at everything. Then he sat on the couch.

Castiel looked up from his book. “You are in pain.”

Dean chuckled ruefully. “Yeah, that tends to happen when I drink too much.”

Without a word, Castiel walked up to him and reached out two fingers. Dean pulled away, but Castiel touched his forehead. The headache was gone.

Dean sighed. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas nodded and went back to sit in the chair.

Dean turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels. Every conceivable channel was there, including all the premiums and a lot of porn. Dean paused on a porn movie.

Castiel looked up and watched it for a minute.

“If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she’s done something wrong.”

Dean looked at him. “Cas, you’re watching this? Why?”

“It was there.”

“Jesus, Cas. You don’t talk about it!” Dean looked and Castiel had a boner. He turned the TV off.

The tent in Castiel’s pants made Dean very uncomfortable. He got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

He fixed himself a sandwich and took it back to the living room. Castiel was reading his book again.

“What ‘cha reading?” 

Castiel looked up. “It is a book about sigils. It’s very informative.”

Dean nodded. “Too bad it’s in Enochian. Most of your books are. Guess you don’t want me to find out how to get out of here.”

Castiel shut his book. “That would be most unfortunate. But I can get you more books in English if you tell me what you want.”

Dean took a bite of his sandwich. “I’ll think about it and let you know.”

Castiel nodded. “Dean, you really do need to stay here. If you’re found wandering around, it would be bad. You would be punished. And very possibly given to another angel.”

Dean thought about that. It sounded unpleasant. And who knew how another angel would treat him? So far, Castiel had been pretty patient with him. Dean considered that another angel would possibly raped him by now. Maybe he did need to stop trying to get out.

“Okay, Cas. I’ll be good.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Dean. I appreciate how difficult this is for you.”

Dean finished his sandwich and took the plate to the sink.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A week went by. Castiel was gone at least part of every day. Dean amused himself by watching TV, playing games and being on the laptop. He kept up with the news, and searched about Sam with no results.

Castiel had just arrived. Dean was watching some show, he wasn’t really paying much attention to it.

“Hey Cas. Do you ever take a day off?”

Castiel sat with a sigh. “I could. I just thought you’d rather I not be around.”

Dean thought about that. “Well, all work and no play makes for a dull angel. You can be here. After all, it’s your home.”

Castiel smiled at him. “It’s your home too.”

Dean shrugged.  ‘Is it hot in here to you?” Dean hadn’t been feeling all that great since he woke up.

Castiel looked concerned. “No, it’s not, Dean. Are you all right?”

Dean wiped his brow. “Dunno. Just feeling… I don’t know, off I guess.”

Castiel got up and walked to Dean. He sniffed. “Dean, you’re going into heat.”

Dean took a deep breath. Castiel smelled amazing to him. He’d noticed the scent from the first day, but ignored it. Castiel smelled like new mown grass, sunshine, the beach... He didn’t have a name for the scent, but it was good. Right now, Dean’s nostrils were full of it.  He resisted the urge to pull Castiel’s face down and sniff him.

Dean groaned. He cramped up and doubled over, holding his stomach. 

Castiel pulled him to his feet and led him to the bedroom. Dean laid down on the bed with a gasp. It hurt. He was burning up from the inside out, and he hurt all over. His cock was hard in his pants and he could feel his ass leaking.

He began to pull off his clothes in an attempt to get cooler. He never stopped until he only wore his boxers, which were tented obscenely and getting soaked in the seat. 

Castiel looked at him and his eyes glowed red. 

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice was a growl that gave Dean goosebumps.

Dean shook his head. “No! Don’t come near me! Leave me alone, Cas…”

Castiel took a deep breath, turned and walked out of the room. Dean laid back, feeling like he was going to die. He needed… he shook his head again. He was not going to give in, no matter how bad it got.

Dean whimpered. His boxers were stuck to his ass, and he peeled them off with a grimace. His cock was so hard, it ached. He reached behind him and got some slick on his hand and began to jerk off. He fondled his balls, trying desperately to get off. It seemed to take forever, but when he finally came, it didn’t help.

He rolled around on the bed, trying his best to not cry out. He held his stomach and cried. He wasn’t proud of it, but he couldn’t stop the tears.

As the hours passed, it just got worse. Dean felt like he was on fire. He was vaguely aware that Castiel looked in on him from time to time, but never crossed the threshold.

Dean lost all track of time. The bed was soaked with slick, and he’d jacked off several times but it only made it worse somehow. He heard himself yelling but it seemed a long way off. Then he felt Castiel’s hand on the back of his neck.

“Dean, you’ve got to drink some water. You’re dangerously dehydrated.” Castile put a straw to Dean’s lips and he drank until he choked.

Castiel put the water on the table. 

“Dean, you’re dying. You’ve got to let me help. Please, Dean… please. Choose to live.”

Dean heard him and tried to understand what the words meant. He knew Castiel was upset, he could tell by the tone of his voice. He tried to think…

All he knew was that he needed… he needed and it hurt and he was burning and Cas could make it all go away. He reached out for Castiel. His hands found Castiel’s shirt and he fisted it. 

“Cas… make it stop. Please. Make it  _ stop! _ ”

Castiel was on the bed in a flash. Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Castiel’s lips were soft and he was kissing Dean back.Dean groaned and another load of slick poured out of him.

Castiel didn’t waste any time. He was between Dean’s legs and Dean lifted them high. He knew what was about to happen and he wanted it so bad he could taste it in his core.

Castiel pushed his cock against Dean’s hole and Dean pushed on it, forcing it inside him. He grabbed Castiel’s arms in a death grip and moaned.

Castiel pushed in all the way, and it was so good, Dean cried with relief. Castiel was big… no he was  _ huge _ and Dean felt fuller than he ever dreamed was possible. Castiel held, but Dean hissed, “Move, damn it! Fuck me… fuck me  _ hard _ , Cas.”

Castiel pulled back and slammed into Dean. Dean came again, coating his belly with hot cum, but he hardly knew it. His entire being was focused on Castiel’s cock inside him. It was so good, so  _ good _ . Castiel’s big cock head hit his prostate with every thrust and it sent sparks all through his body. He dug his fingers in harder and groaned.

He could feel something big banging against his rim. He knew it was Castiel’s knot. Far from being disgusted or afraid, he knew he wanted it as badly as he had ever wanted anything in his life. He began to say, “Cas… Cas… knot me. Need it. Need it bad…”

Castiel kissed him, saying, “Shhh, Dean. I’ll take care of you.”

Dean nodded and kissed him back, sloppy and wet.

When Castiel’s knot went in, Dean’s mind was filled with colors. His hole clenched down, completely involuntarily, and Castiel was coming inside him. Dean came again but again, he hardly even noticed. His entire being was focused on Castiel’s hot cum, filling him over and over, and that knot. It was perfect. 

Castiel put his head against Dean’s throat and Dean turned his head. He didn’t know why, just that it seemed the right thing to do. Castiel licked his throat and Dean moaned wantonly.

Finally, it was over. Castiel was panting against the side of Dean’s face and Dean couldn’t breathe. Castiel rolled onto his side and pulled Dean with him. They struggled to catch their breath together.

When they could breathe again, Dean looked into Castiel’s face. Castiel smiled. 

“How are you Dean?”

Dean smiled back. “I’m good, Cas. Better. Thanks. Uh… we’re tied?”

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, we are. Go to sleep, beautiful boy. Another round is coming.”

Dean slept.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up to Castiel standing over him and putting a patch on his back. He was clean and the bed was fresh.

“What’s that?”

Castiel smiled at him. “It’s contraception. You don’t want to be pregnant so we need it to ensure you don’t get pregnant.”

Dean looked at the small patch. “But, what if I got pregnant from… that?” He waved his hand at the bed.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t. You’re still in heat. The second that conception occurs, an omega’s heat ends. I can smell you’re still in heat.”

Dean looked at him. All he could think of to say was, “Oh.”

Right on cue, Castiel handed him a glass of water. He drank it all and held it out to Castiel.

“More, please.”

Castiel grinned. “You’re still dehydrated. I’ll bring more.”

Dean drank three more glasses. Then he had to piss, so he did that and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look any different. He didn’t know what he expected. 

Castiel fixed breakfast for him, and he sat at the table, thinking.

He never wanted to feel like he did yesterday again. It was torture, it was horrible. He didn’t want to die like that. He guessed he needed Cas. At least for that.

He also thought a lot about what would happen if he escaped. Like it or not, he was an omega now. If, by some miracle, he did get back to earth, what would happen when he went into heat? There weren’t any Alphas there to help him. He sighed.

Castiel looked at him. “Are you okay?”

Dean sighed again. “Yeah, Cas, just thinking.”

Castiel sat a plate of food in front of him and he dug in.

Just as he was finishing, he began to sweat. He felt like wiggling in his chair.

“Uh, Cas? I think…”

Castiel smiled at him and they walked to the bedroom.

This time was different. He wasn’t hurting or needy, and Castiel took his time. They kissed a lot, and then Castiel worked his mouth over Dean’s body. Dean was moaning and he grabbed a handful of Castiel’s hair when his mouth got low. 

He was slicking a lot, coating his thighs and pooling under his ass. He spread his legs wide and Castiel got between them, licking over his balls and under them. Dean lifted his legs.

Castiel licked over his thighs where the slick coated them, than licked over his hole. Dean groaned loudly. 

Castiel licked and sucked at Dean’s ass and it was incredible. Dean wanted more, but he couldn’t speak because he was so lost on the feeling of Castiel’s tongue inside him. When he found his voice, he was embarrassed at how whiny he sounded.

“Caaaassss… please….”

Castiel lifted his head. His chin was covered with slick and he smiled. “Yes, Dean? You want something?”

Dean growled, “Get on with it, asshole.”

Castiel laughed and moved up. He slapped Dean on the thigh.

“On your hands and knees.”

Dean did. “Okay, you kinky bastard.”

When Castiel pushed inside him, it was so good Dean moaned. “Jesus, Cas…. it’s so good…”

Castiel thrust in as far as he could. Dean felt how big Cas was, how his cock stretched his hole, how full he felt. He pushed back against Cas, needing every inch.

Castiel held for a brief moment, then pulled back and thrust in again, but slow… so slow Dean groaned.

“Please, Cas…”

Castiel began to fuck him, hard and fast and so good, Dean let his head fall on the pillows and just let Cas have his way. The stretch, the drag on his prostate, it was all so damn good Dean just let himself feel it. He heard himself grunt with every thrust.

Dean’s cock was hard and leaking precum. It rocked back and forth as Castiel fucked him. He thought about touching himself, but didn’t. He knew he’d come when Castiel did, when he gave Dean his knot. He just knew instinctively. He fisted the pillows and felt Castiel inside.

Castiel held Dean’s hips and pulled him back against every thrust. He leaned over and kissed Dean at the base of his spine. 

Dean began to say his name, “Cas… Cas…” over and over like a prayer. He was so close. He felt Castiel’s knot banging in and out of his hole, getting bigger with every thrust. He wanted it so bad, it was all he could think about. Just getting that knot became his entire world.

Dean reached back with one hand and grabbed at Castiel’s leg. “Cas… please… need it.”

Castiel kissed his back again, thrust in hard and Dean’s hole clamped down. They both came. Dean came so hard his vision whited out and he yelled with it. He felt Castiel filling him, hot and perfect. 

They both collapsed and Castiel rolled them over on their sides, spooning. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and they caught their breath.

“That was so good, Cas. I can’t believe how good that was.”

Castiel kissed the back of his neck. “I agree, my omega.”

Dean felt a surge of pride, hearing Cas call him ‘my omega.” A small part of his brain hated it. He wasn’t anyone’s omega. But most of his brain accepted it, embraced it even. This was his life now, and he just wanted to make peace with it.

He was sleepy, and gave in to it. He felt Castiel against his back, warm and sturdy. He linked his fingers in Cas’ hand that lay on his chest and slept.

Over the next two days, Castiel took care of Dean as if Dean were the most important man in the universe. He kept Dean hydrated, fed, clean and sexually satisfied. Dean had to admit, he loved it.

When his heat was over, Dean took a shower. Castiel was fixing him food. When he got out of the shower, he heard voices. They sounded angry. He dressed quickly and snuck out into the hall to listen.

“Michael, this is none of your business!” Castiel sounded angry.

“It is our business, Castiel, and you know it. Either you are sterile or you used contraception, which is strictly forbidden. You failed to impregnate your omega. There can be no other conclusion.”

“He’s mine, Michael. You can’t interfere.”

“I can and I will! Either you impregnate your omega or I’ll relocate him to an Alpha who will. This is your only warning.”

Dean heard the sound of wings.

He walked out to find Castiel standing in the living room.

“Cas? Who was that? What’s going on?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel sighed deeply. He sat on the couch and Dean sat beside him.

“Dean, I need to give you some background in order for you to understand what is going on.”

Dean nodded.

“For eons, angels just mated with other angels. We had pups and everything was fine. Then, many years ago, something changed. Angel omegas started to produce only Alpha pups. There were only omega pups birthed rarely, maybe two in a generation.”

Dean nodded. That sounded bad.

“No one knew why it was happening or how to fix it. Needless to say, it caused chaos. Omegas were so rare, angels had no one to mate, and the very existence of angels was threatened. We do die, Dean. We need to have pups.”

Dean thought about that. He wondered if Castiel was in danger when he was gone. If Cas died, what would happen to him? He suddenly realized he liked Cas. He liked him a lot.

Castiel continued. “A few angels set about finding a solution. It took years and many trials, but at last they discovered that humans could be converted to omegas. And when they were impregnated, they produced omegas as well as Alphas. They actually produced more omegas than Alphas. So, angels began to trap them. Convert them. But unlike today, they were given to many different Alphas. It was horrible.”

Dean took a deep breath and waited for Cas to continue.

“We, the angels who didn’t support this, finally were able to convince the Archangels that it was inhumane. They began to allow angels to take mates. A mated omega is considered to belong to their Alpha. It was considered marriage.”

Castiel looked at Dean with a sigh.

“The only rule left was that the Alpha needed to impregnate their omega as soon as possible. In their first heat. It tended to create a bond between them. It provided stability. And if, well, if the omega wasn’t impregnated, then they were removed and put with another Alpha. It is assumed that either the Alpha is sterile or the bond isn’t a good one.”

Dean’s mind was racing. He didn’t want another Alpha. He wanted to stay with Cas. But pregnant? That was a whole other deal. He sat and looked at Castiel, who looked so sad it broke Dean’s heart.

“Take off the patch.”

Castiel looked at him, shocked. “What?”

“The patch. Take it off of me. I don’t want to go to any other angel. Knock me up. I want to stay with you.”

Castiel shook his head. “But Dean, you don’t want a pup.”

Dean took Castiel’s had in his. “I don’t want to be with anyone else. If getting pregnant means I get to stay here, then I’m willing. Take the patch off.”

Castiel smiled at him. He reached around to Dean’s back and pulled the patch off.

“This means we will have to be mated.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, what does that entail?”

Castiel grinned at him. “I have to bite you.”

Dean grinned back. “ _ Ooh kinky _ ! I never knew angels were such kinky bastards. So, bite me.”

Castiel shook his head. “It needs to be done during sex.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “So, let’s get this show on the road.”

 

Castiel rocked slowly in and out of him, and Dean felt like he’d lose his mind. 

“Harder, Cas!  _ Please _ …”

Castiel leaned forward and whispered hot in Dean’s ear, “Shush. I want it to last.”

Dean growled at him. “I’m dying here.”

Castiel sat back up. “I highly doubt that, Dean.”

Dean just thrust up against him.

At last, after what seemed like forever to Dean, Cas gave him the knot and they tied. Castiel leaned over, as he was coming, and bit Dean where his neck and shoulder converged.

Dean gasped, it hurt, but mostly it felt amazing. He felt like his brain was turning to jello. He felt electricity flood through his body and he bucked up against Cas.

Castiel was licking the blood away, still coming inside Dean and Dean was coming too, longer and harder than he ever had in his life. 

When it was finally done, Dean lay, gasping for breath. Castiel pulled them on their sides.

At last, Dean regained the power of speech. All he could say was, “Damn! Cas… damn.”

Castiel smiled brightly at him. “We are mated. I’m very happy.”

Dean had to admit, he felt pretty happy about it too.

He mumbled, “Now all you gotta do is knock me up.” and then he was asleep.

He woke up alone, clean in a clean bed as usual. He stretched and got up, walking to the bathroom. He looked at the mating bite in the mirror. There was a clear outline of teeth, but no pain. He touched the spot and felt a rush of electricity run through him. He smiled and did his business.

He went in search of Castiel, and found him in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Hello. How do you feel, Dean?”

Dean got a cup and poured himself some coffee. “Mated. I feel mated.”

Castiel chuckled.

Dean sat and drank his coffee. He wondered, maybe worried. “So, if I’m not in heat, how long do you think it will take? To make me pregnant, I mean.”

Castiel shook his head. “There is no way to know for sure. I can hope it won’t take very long.”

Dean sipped his coffee. “Well, yeah, me too. How long with they give us?”

Castiel sighed. “A few weeks, I would imagine.”

Dean grinned. “So, the more we have sex, the better our chances are, right?”

Castiel smiled. “I would say so.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “So?”

Castiel stood up and walked to Dean, pulling him to his feet.

 

Dean was learning that angels didn’t need much time before they could go again. They’d fucked four times in six hours already. Dean lay, gasping for air, tied to Castiel. He loved being tied, he decided. There was something erotic about being stuck on Cas’ cock. He’d also learned that if he wiggled and clenched down, he could make Cas come again. Cas growled every time he did it and Dean laughed. 

“Come on, big boy. Give it to me. I need it. To get pregnant, you know?”

Castiel would frown but then he’d laugh and kiss Dean. 

They kept it up for days. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean learned a lot about angel sexuality during that week. He learned if he got on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, when Cas walked in the room, he would growl and his eyes would glow red, and Dean was in for the fucking of his life. He learned that he loved riding Cas, being in control of when Cas’ knot went in him was exhilarating. After they came, Dean would fall asleep on top of Cas, his nose snuggled into Cas’ throat and the scent of Cas filling him with peace. Cas would wrap his arms around Dean and Dean never slept better. 

He learned that if he growled out, “ _ Breed me _ ! Put a pup in my belly,” Cas would get like a wild animal.

He also learned that he, himself, was nearly insatiable. He couldn’t get enough sex with Cas.

They were laying together, basking in the glow, when Castiel leaned forward and sniffed him.

“Dean, you’re pregnant.”

Dean’s eyes popped open. “What? You can tell that just from smelling me?”

Castiel smiled and it lit up the room. “Yes, I can. I can smell our pup’s scent beneath yours. It smells like peaches.”

Dean’s heart took a lurch. He was pregnant. He could stay with Cas. But he also felt a little thrill of fear. He didn’t know what being pregnant would be like. He thought about his belly getting big, uncomfortable, what giving birth would be like. 

Castiel sensed Dean’s fear. Of course he did. He leaned over and kissed the tip of Dean’s nose.

“Dean, it will be fine. Stop fretting. Male omegas have been giving birth for millennia. It will be fine. And now, we need to present you to the council.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, who or what is the council?”

Castiel smiled back at him. “It is a group of three Archangels that keep track of these things.”

Dean frowned. “Like Michael?”

Castiel nodded “Yes, Michael is one of the three. The others are Raphael and Gabriel.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, if I have to.”

Castiel kissed him. “You do, and it will go well. They just want to know that you are really pregnant with my pup.”

Three days later, Castiel flew them to the council room. The three Archangels sat at a long table. Castiel and Dean stood in front of them.

Raphael spoke. “Castiel, this is your omega?”

Castiel nodded. “My mate, yes. Dean Winchester.”

Michael looked at him with a sneer. “And you say he’s pregnant?”

Castile nodded again. “Yes, with my pup.”

Michael turned to the other Archangels. “I demand a physical examination to determine if this omega is really with pup.”

Gabriel looked at him with surprise. “Why?”

Michael frowned. “Although I have no real proof, it is my belief that Castiel provided his omega with contraception to prevent pregnancy during his first heat. I am skeptical that the omega is pregnant now.”

Gabriel sighed. “Very well.” He turned to look at castiel. “You are ordered to take your omega to the clinic to be examined. If he is pregnant, you may keep him. If he is not, he is to be given to another angel.”

Dean felt afraid. Just how sure was Cas that he was pregnant?

Castiel inclined his head. He took Dean by the hand and led him out of the room.

“Dean, don’t panic. It will be…”

“Fine, I know. You keep telling me that. Are you sure I’m pregnant?”

Castiel nodded. “I am.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, then. Let’s get on with it.”

Castiel squeezed his hand. “There’s just one thing, Dean. They will want to do an internal examination.”

Dean didn’t like the sound of that. “Can’t I just piss on a stick?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. It will be… unpleasant. But I will be with you. Be strong.”

Dean took a deep breath, and Castiel flew them to the clinic. He told the receptionist why they were there. She led them to a room and told Dean to strip and put on a gown. Dean did, grumbling the entire time. He sat on the exam table and tried his best not to look at the metal stirrups at the end of the table.

A female angel walked in. She introduced herself as Hester. She smiled at Dean.

“Put your feet in the stirrups, please, and scoot down.”

Sighing, Dean did as she asked. She pulled him down further, until his ass was almost off the table. His legs were high in the air and far apart. She covered him with a sheet, sat on a stool and rolled herself between his legs. Castiel squeezed his hand.

Something cold and metal was pushed in his hole. 

“What the fuck?”

From under the sheet, Hester told him to relax. He looked at Cas. “I’m trying, but it ain’t easy.”

“This may be a bit uncomfortable.”

This time Dean squeezed Cas’ hand.

The metal thing began to expand. It got bigger and bigger inside him. He was at his limit when it stopped. Then Hester put her hand inside him.

“Fuck! I was never into fisting, sister.”

Hester just ignored him. Dean could feel her fingering around inside him. It wasn’t just uncomfortable, it hurt.

Dean tried to control his breathing while Hester did whatever she was doing. 

When she was done at last, she stood up and took off her gloves, tossing them in the trash.

“Yes, your omega is pregnant. He is due in approximately six months.”

Castiel smiled at her. “Thank you, Hester.”

She nodded. “Commander.” She left the room.

Dean was surprised by what she’d said. 

“Cas? She said I would deliver in about six months? Isn’t that a little early?”

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Angels only carry for six and a half months, Dean.”

Dean sat up and grabbed his clothes. “Well, okay. At least I don’t have to be pregnant for nine months.”

Hester reported her findings to the council and Castiel got word that everything was in order. They were both relieved.

Back home, Dean was looking at his belly in the mirror. He already looked a little pudgy. He ran his hand over the bump.

“Well, I guess I’m your dad. I sure as hell ain’t your mom. But I’m looking forward to meeting you. Just no sitting on my bladder or kicking me in the ribs, okay, kid? We’ll get along fine.”

Then he went out, stripped naked and got on his hands and knees.

“Oh, Cas… can you come in here for a minute?”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel had to go back to work. Dean hated being alone, but he filled his days with TV and the laptop. He looked up childbirth sites and how to take care of infants. He watched a few Youtube videos of childbirth but they scared the hell out of him, so he quit. 

Dean was blown away when Castiel manifested a nursery out of thin air next to their bedroom. It was completely furnished. Dean played with the mobile hanging over the crib, sat in the rocking chair and opened the dresser drawers, which were full of baby clothes. 

He gawked at the cases and cases of disposable diapers. When he looked at Cas questioningly, Cas smiled.

“I have read seventy-two books on child rearing, and they all agree… everybody poops.”

That didn’t make Dean feel any better.

Dean felt like he was getting bigger every day. Castiel kissed his belly and smiled up at him. 

“You’re beautiful. You’re radiant. You glow.”

Dean couldn’t see it but he loved hearing Cas say it.

One day, when Dean’s belly was visibly larger, Cas had him lay on the bed. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s belly and his hand glowed.

Cas looked shocked and Dean immediately got worried.

“Cas?”

Cas looked at him. “Uh, Dean… there’s a second pup.”

Dean struggled to make sense of what Cas said.  _ A second pup _ ? What the fuck did that mean?

Cas smiled. “We’re having twins, Dean. It’s a boy and a girl.”

Dean sat up. “ _ Twins _ ? There’s twins in there? Fuck no. I can’t have twins! I’m not even sure about having one and now there’s  _ two _ of them? No. No, no no.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm. “Please, calm yourself. It isn’t like we can do anything about it. I’ll alter the nursery and get more diapers.”

Dean jumped up and paced the room. He couldn’t handle two babies… pups… whatever. He tried not to panic, but it wasn’t easy.

Cas pulled him close and hugged him.

“Stop it, Dean. We’ll get through this… together. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Dean pulled away. “Yeah, but what about when you have to leave? Go to work? I’ll be alone with two kids and I’ll be petrified. What if I killed one?”

Cas laughed. “You won’t kill one, Dean. Pups are very resilient.”

Dean shook his head. “So you say.”

“Dean, I’ll take off work. Angels are very understanding about taking care of pups. They are very important to us. And twins are considered a special gift.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I need ice cream A gallon. At least. Chocolate with brownies in it.”

Cas flew away and came back in a few minutes with two gallons. Dean grabbed one and a spoon.

 

Dean was getting bigger by the day. By the fourth month, he was as big as most omegas were full term. His back hurt, his feet were swollen, he had to pee all the time. He would stand in front of the toilet, holding his cock and growling at his belly, “I told you not to stand on my bladder!” 

Castiel helped as much as he could. He gave Dean back rubs, he massaged Dean’s feet. He was constantly telling Dean how beautiful he was, talking to Dean’s belly and kissing it.

One thing hadn’t changed. Dean was constantly horny. He wanted sex several times a day. Cas took to sucking him off at least twice a day. It was never enough.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me Cas. I just need you all the time. It’s never enough.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I’m not complaining. I’ve talked to other Alphas and they say their omegas are hornier than usual while they’re pregnant. It’s normal. Stop worrying.”

Dean took another bite of his pie. He’d been craving pie for months now.

“Yeah, well, as long as it doesn’t harm the pups, I guess I don’t mind. I’m just worried that it won’t quit after I have them, and there won’t be time enough for us to fuck like we want to.”

Castiel looked at him with a sly look. “I’ve been thinking…”

Dean smirked. “Uh oh.”

Castiel laughed. “I think we may need a nanny. Someone to help with the pups. It’s going to be a lot of work, caring for twins. And I did think about how we are going to have sex when they’re here.”

Dean’s face broke into a sunshine smile. “I didn’t know that was possible! Yes, get us a nanny.”

Castiel chuckled. “I’ll start looking right away.”

Dean felt a lot better after that.

 

Hannah was a god-send. Dean didn’t say that outloud, of course, but that’s how he felt. She was quiet and sweet and had things running smoothly from jump. She kept the house clean, cooked for Dean and disappeared into her room (manifested by Castiel of course) after dinner, leaving them alone. They could have all the sex they wanted, and Dean still wanted that a lot. 

When Castiel had to be gone, Hannah kept him company. She even made his pillow into a heating pad for his back. He loved her.

The nursery was bigger, with two of everything. Dean had to admit it was really handy to have an angel as a partner, he could just have rooms appear with a wave of his hand. 

The pups were kicking a lot now. He still had a month to go, and it was hard to wait. He’d be sitting and suddenly a foot would appear on one side of his belly while and fist would stick out of the other side. Dean often thought they were doing acrobatics inside him. 

Castiel loved to feel them kick. He would talk to them, telling them how much they were loved and how anxious he and Dean were to meet them. Dean thought that was really sweet. He put an hand on top of Cas’ head while Cas was down there talking away to the twins.

Dean had started to sing to them. Castiel and Hannah both thought his singing voice was wonderful, and that gave him the confidence to sing. He sang lots of classic rock and swore that the twins loved Led Zeppelin the best.

They settled on the names Claire for the girl and Jack for the boy. 

The time was getting near. Dean couldn’t see his cock anymore and there was no position he was comfortable in while in bed. He waddled when he walked and he needed help to stand up. He sighed a lot.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was jolted awake by a sharp pain in his abdomen that went all the way through him to his back. He sat up, gasping.

Castiel was up like a shot, looking concerned. “Dean? Are you alright?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Not sure. I just got a pain.”

Castiel jumped out of bed and walked around to sit next to Dean. “Do you think it was a labor pain?”

Dean looked at him. “How should I know? I’ve never been in labor before!”

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s swollen abdomen. After a few minutes, another pain hit him and Dean groaned and grabbed his stomach.

“Dean, I think you are in labor! I need to get you to the hospital.”

Dean didn’t argue. He let Cas help him dress and then they were off, flying to the hospital. 

They landed in the waiting room, and after he got Dean in a chair, Castiel ran to the desk.

“My omega is in labor. It’s twins!”

Dean was in a bed in no time flat. He had wires hooked up to him, and one lead on his belly that showed the twins heartbeats. Dean listened to them, soothed by the sound.

Two nurses fussed around him. He held on to Cas’ hand tight. Another pain hit, taking his breath away.

When a doctor strolled in, Dean was in the middle of a contraction. “Hello, I’m Joshua, your doctor.” Castiel stood up and shook his hand.

“So, let’s take a look, shall we?”

Dean’s feet were put up in stirrups again, and the doctor situated himself between Dean’s legs. Dean felt a hand go inside him but he was in too much pain to care. Not to mention freaked out. 

“Well, these little buggers want out right now.”

Dean gasped as the next contraction hist, “Yes! Get them out of me!”

Castiel blushed but the doctor chuckled.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

An hour later, Joshua told Dean it was time to push. Cas got behind him and helped him to sit up. Dean pushed as hard as he could, yelling, “FUCK! Fuuuuuck.”

Everyone laughed. Dean glared at Cas and Cas looked sheepish.

“This is all your fault, Cas. I hope two is enough for you because I’m never doing this again!”

Dean pushed again. He felt like he was trying to push out a bowling ball through his ass.

But suddenly, he heard the cry of a very unhappy infant. He pushed again and Jack was born. The nurses took him to a table to check him, but from the lusty way he was crying, he was fine. 

Another contraction hit and Dean’s attention was diverted from Jack to his ass again.

He pushed, and pushed, and another cry was heard. Claire was born four minutes after Jack.

A nurse handed Jack to Castiel. He was wrapped in a pink blanket, which made Dean smile. Cas looked at his son with a look on his face that was so beautiful, Dean teared up. Cas handed Jack to him and he looked into the face of his son.

A nurse brought Claire to Cas. Cas was crying silently. He handed her to Dean, who held them in each arm. He looked at his daughter.

“Hey, little ones. I’m your daddy. That big guy over there crying is your other daddy. We’re happy to meet you at last.”

Each of them yawned and closed their eyes.

“Being born is hard work, isn’t it?” Dean looked up at his mate.

“I love you Cas. I know I haven’t told you that before, but I do. I love you.”

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. “I love you, Dean. I love you so much.”

Dean and the twins were moved to a room. Joshua wanted them to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, just to make sure everything was fine.

Dean fell asleep. Castiel sat in a chair next to the bed, looking between Dean and his twins. He whispered to his sleeping mate, “You’ve done so well. I’m so proud of you, Dean.”

 

Dean and Cas were giving the twins their first bottle when Michael appeared. Dean frowned at him, them went back to feeding Jack.

“Castiel.”

“Michael.” Cas went on feeding Claire.

Michael walked up to look at Claire.

“I just came to congratulate you on the birth of your twins. They appear to be healthy.” He looked at Dean, holding Jack.

“They are, thank you.”

Dean thought Castiel wasn’t all that happy to see Michael. He held Jack a little tighter.

“Yes, Well, as I said, congratulations. Twins are rare. You were blessed.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, we were.”

Michael stood a little longer, looking at Dean, then disappeared.

Dean looked at Castiel. “He is such a dick.”

Castiel chuckled. “That’s one word for him.”

Hannah arrived shortly after that. She oohed and awwed over the twins, declaring them the most beautiful pups ever born. She assured them that everything was ready at home, and left.

Dean burped Jack and put him down in the crib. Castiel did the same with Claire. Dean yawned.

Castiel walked to him and kissed him. “Take a nap. You just gave birth to twins. That takes a lot of energy.”

Dean smiled at him. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

Castiel kissed him again. “I won’t go anywhere. I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled sleepily. “Love you too, big guy.”

Castiel sat in the chair, thinking about how blessed he was. He had two beautiful pups and a gorgeous mate who loved him. Michael’s visit had made him a little uncomfortable, though. He really didn’t like the way Michael looked at Dean, but didn’t have any idea what was behind it. He sighed, and resolved to keep an eye out.

Dean woke up when Joshua came in. He examined Dean and smiled at the twins.

“Everything is fine. I’m releasing you tomorrow. Now, I want you to take it easy for a week, and no penetrative sex for six weeks.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. When Joshua left the room, he hissed at Cas. “No way am I going to wait six weeks to have sex! Nuh uh. Ain’t gonna happen. I’ll die. I’ll shrivel up and die.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Let’s just wait and see. You might not want to have sex quicker than that.”

Dean frowned at him. “Have you met me?”

All Castiel could do was laugh. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Hannah came to take the twins home while Castiel flew Dean home. They arrived in the living room. The twins slept through the entire thing, so Hannah went to put them in their cribs. Dean went to the bedroom with Cas. 

Dean checked the baby monitor, and laid down on the bed. Cas laid down next to him and pulled him into a cuddle.

“You need to sleep, Dean. The twins will be fine. Hannah and I can handle everything. You really need your rest.”

Dean kissed him, and nodded. “I am kinda tired. You won’t leave, right?”

Cas kissed his forehead. “I swear I won’t leave the house.”

Dean nodded, then turned over and went to sleep. Castiel covered him up with a quilt and went out to find Hannah.

Castiel went to find Hannah. She was in the kitchen preparing bottles for the twins. Castiel sat down at the table.

“Hannah, I need to talk to you.”

Hannah dried her hands on a towel and sat down.

“Michael has been showing Dean entirely too much attention. I don’t know if there’s anything to be worried about, but I don’t entirely trust him. Just… watch out, okay? Make sure Dean is safe if I’m not here.”

Hannah nodded. “Of course, Commander. I will keep your mate safe.”

“Thank you, Hannah.”

 

The twins were handfuls, but between the three of them they kept them fed, clean and loved. Dean especially turned out to be a real cuddler, rocking them in the rocking chair and singing to them. His singing always calmed them down when they were fussy.

Castiel stood in the doorway to the nursery, watching Dean rock Jack. Claire was fiercely independent but Jack was more needy. He always wanted to be held, while Claire did better on her own. The one thing that they needed to change was the sleeping arrangements. They liked to be in the same crib. 

Castiel suddenly grunted and put a hand to one ear. Dean looked up with concern.

“It’s angel radio. They need me. There’s been an incursion of demons.”

Dean nodded and Castiel flew away. Hannah came in, looking concerned.

“He’ll be fine, Dean. You need to not worry about him so much.”

Dean sighed. “I can’t help it. He’s my mate. I need him to be safe.”

Hannah walked to him and out a hand on his shoulder. “He will be. He always is.”

Dean nodded. He stood up and put a sleeping Jack in his crib with his sister.

“I think I’ll lay down until feeding time.”

Dean walked to the bedroom and laid down with a sigh. He hated when Cas had to fight. He turned on his side and tried not to worry.

Dean was just drifting off when strong arms grabbed him. He yelled, and then everything went black.

Hannah ran to the bedroom when she heard Dean yell, just in time to see Michael holding a limp Dean in his arms, and then they were gone.

She sent out an urgent call to Castiel. Castiel arrived in the bedroom within moments.

Hannah told him what happened and Castiel was beside himself. He wondered where Michael would take Dean. Surely he wouldn’t take him to his house. He called some angels for help to find Michael and his mate.

 

Dean woke up in a strange room, tied to a bed. Michael was standing over him.

“What the fuck? Where am I? What’s going on?”

Michael smiled. “Calm yourself, Dean. You’re at my summer house. And what’s going on is that I want you for my mate.”

Dean struggled against the bonds. “You’re crazy! I’m Cas’ mate! I would never let you mate me! Let me go. Cas is gonna kill you when he finds us.”

Michael laughed. “Oh you are so sure of that, are you? I’m an Archangel, Dean. Castiel is no match for me in a fight. And you don’t really have a choice now, do you?”

Dean wanted to scream, but he knew no one would hear him. Michael wasn’t that stupid. He laid back on the bed and tried to think.

Michael waved a hand and Dean was naked. Michael stood and looked him up and down, while Dean blushed and growled.

“You are so beautiful. I’m sure Castiel tells you that all the time, but it’s true, Dean. You’re magnificent.”

Dean thought fast.

“Yeah, well, he does. But I just gave birth like a week ago. I’m not ready for any sex.”

Michael sighed. “I know. But Dean, there are so many ways for me to pleasure you besides with my cock.”

Dean pulled on the bonds that held his wrists.

“Yeah, but I need to use my hands.” He tried a smile.

Michael chuckled. “Do you think I’m stupid? I won’t release you. I need to trust you before that happens.”

Dean sighed and prayed to Cas to find him soon. Michael left the room.

 

Castiel was beside himself. Even with the help of his squad, Dean and Michael were nowhere to be found. Hannah took care of the twins while Castiel continued to search in vain. He paced the squad room and ranted. 

“What does Michael want with him? If he hurts Dean, there won’t be anywhere he can hide where I will not find and kill him. I will make him wish he’d never been born.”

Rachael tried to calm him. “Commander, you must remain calm. We will continue to search. But if you make yourself sick, you will be of no use to your mate when he is found. Go home and hold your pups. We will contact you with any news.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. “Yes, Rachael, you’re right as usual. I will go home and check on the pups. But then I will be back. I can’t just sit by and do nothing.”

When he got home, he went straight to the nursery and picked up the twins. He held them to his chest and kissed the top of their heads. Hannah came in the room, and Castiel shook his head. She put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll find them. Have faith.”

Castiel sighed and kissed his pups again.

“I’m trying, Hannah, I am trying.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the non-con blow job.

Michael was between Dean’s legs. He had Dean’s cock in his mouth and Dean was trying not to gag or pull away. 

Michael had been at it for a while, but Dean was still flaccid. Michael pulled off and yelled at him, “Why don’t you get hard?”

“I’m nervous.I’ve never been with any man but Cas. I’m trying…”

Michael sat up. “Well, try harder! I’m sick of your lack of response. If you are this cold with Castiel, I’m surprised he was even able to impregnate you.”

Michael got up and left the room. Dean’s arms ached, still tied to the head of the bed. It had been two days now, and he was beginning to think Cas would never find him. He thought about his babies and cried.

He’d tried to escape once, when Michael had let him up to use the bathroom, but Michael had beaten the shit out of him. One eye was still swollen shut, but at least Michael had healed his broken ribs. He was beginning to think he’d have to kill himself to ever get away from the crazed archangel. But he hadn’t lost all hope yet. 

 

Castiel was growing increasingly frantic by the hour. He talked to Hannah and decided to go to the council. He was sure that Gabriel and Raphael knew nothing of what Michael had done. He needed to appeal to them.

He walked into the council chambers and tried to control himself when he saw Michael sitting there.

“I have come to make an appeal to you. Michael has taken my mate. He holds him prisoner, even as we speak. I want you to compel him to return Dean to me. I am his rightful mate, he has pups who need him.”

Gabriel and Raphael looked at Michael. MIchael scoffed.

“Dean told me he wanted me to take him. He wanted a mate with power, standing. He wants me. I only did what Dean wished.”

Castiel had his hands in fists and his face turned red. “That is a lie! Dean was happy with me, he told me many times that he loved me. And he would never abandon his pups. Not for power, not for anything!”

Raphael nodded. “I believe you, Michael. Many humans desire power.”

Gabriel however, scowled. “I do not. I would want to hear this from Dean’s lips. Bring him here and let him tell us he desires to stay with you.”

Michael growled under his breath. “Dean has only recently given birth. He is not ready to go anywhere. I’ll bring him when he’s ready.”

Castiel was sent away.

 

Dean had a lot of time to think, and he was sure he had a plan that had at least the possibility of working. All he needed was some time alone, and blood. He has been trying to cooperate with Michael, even allowing the archangels to go down on him successfully. It had taken every ounce of his ability to imagine it was Cas to achieve even getting hard, let alone coming. But he’d done it and Michael was more relaxed around him ever since.

“Michael, I think I’m ready. I want to have sex with you. I need to feel you inside of me. Please, Michael, untie me and fuck me.”

Michael looked thoughtful, but finally nodded. He untied Dean’s arms and Dean rubbed the circulation back into them.

“I just need to go to the bathroom.”

He kissed Michael, again doing his best not to gag. Michael pulled away and smiled. 

“Go. Get ready for me.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you.”

He walked to the bathroom, and the second he shut the door, he bit savagely into his arm. He tore the flesh and began to bleed.

He remembered a sigil he’d seen in one of Cas’ books, and he just prayed he got it right. He scooped blood into his hand and began to draw on the wall.

He frantically drew the sigil as he remembered it on the wall, then smashed his hand against it.

Every alarm in heaven went off. Castiel startled and looked at Hannah.

“It’s Dean!”

Angels were flying en masse towards Michael’s summer home, the home they never knew he had. There was already a crowd of angels in the house when Castiel got there He pushed them aside and went in search of Dean and the sigil.

When he walked into the bedroom, Michael was choking Dean and screaming at him. Castiel grabbed Michael and pulled him off Dean. His angel blade slid from his sleeve.

Michael laughed. “You think you can kill me? I’m an archangel, you impotent fool!” He grabbed Castiel’s coat.

Just then, Gabriel entered. “He can’t kill you, but I can. Let go of him, Michael.”

Michael released Castiel and Cas ran to where Dean sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

Michael gaped at Gabriel. “Brother, this isn’t what it seems…”

Gabriel frowned. “I’m fairly certain it’s exactly as it appears to be, brother. You need to come with me.” He led Michael through the crowd of angels and they flew off.

Castiel pulled Dean to him. “Dean, are you alright? What did he do to you?”

Dean smiled. “Hi, Cas. I’m really happy to see you.”

Castiel hugged him, then sat back and looked him over. His eye was still black and he had a split lip. Castiel put two fingers to his forehead and healed him. 

Dean gasped and took a deep breath. “You’re really here.”

Castiel smiled. “I’m really here. Let’s go home.”

Dean grabbed his coat. “Oh fuck, yes, please. Take me home.”

Cas wrapped his coat around Dean.

 

Dean stumbled when he landed in the living room, but Cas held him tight. Dean held onto him.

“My babies, I want to see my babies.”

Cas smiled at him. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean picked up both of the twins and started to cry. Cas touched his arm.

“It’s over, Dean. You’re safe. They’re safe. Everything is going to be fine.”

Dean put the twins back in their crib. “I need to tell you what happened, Cas.”

In the bedroom, Dean took off Cas’ trench coat and got dressed. He sat on the bed with a sigh.

“You know you don’t have to tell me anything, Dean.” Cas sat down beside him.

“I do. I need to tell you. Something… something happened. I didn’t want it, I need you to believe me. But I thought he was going to kill me.”

Cas. took his hand. “I’m proud of you for living through that, Dean. Of course I know whatever happened, you didn’t want it.”

Dean sighed. “I let him blow me. I got hard and I came. He tried before, and I couldn’t get hard, but it made him so mad. I… I let him blow me. And I kissed him.”

Cas smiled and pulled Dean into a tight hug. “Dean, I was afraid he raped you. You did the exact right thing. Michael is crazy. I needed you to stay alive. And you did.”

Dean sat back. “I almost threw up on him. It was disgusting. I hated it. I hate him.”

Cas held him again. “I know, baby, I know. But it’s over and you’re safe. That’s all that matters to me.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean spent the day with the twins, feeding them, rocking them, just watching them sleep. When it got late, he went with Cas to the bedroom.

He turned and hugged Cas.

“Cas, I want… I need you to make love to me.”

Cas pulled back. “Dean, it’s only been three weeks. I don’t think…”

Dean looked upset. “I’m ready, Cas, I know I am. I need to know… that you don’t think any less of me for what happened. I need to know that you still want me, that I’m still desirable to you.”

Cas put his hands on either side of Dean’s face and kissed him deeply. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas waved his hand and they tumbled onto the bed, naked. Dean started to turn on his stomach but Cas stopped him.

“No, Dean. I want to see your face.”

Dean laid back and spread his legs. Cas got between them and draped himself over Dean. They kissed for a long time… slow, deep kisses, their tongues danced against each other and Dean was breathless with them. 

Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and lightly bit his earlobe. He kissed behind Dean’s ear, that spot that always made Dean wiggle and get goosebumps. Cas kissed and licked the mating mark, making Dean whine.

He kissed each of Dean’s nipples and sucked them to hardness. He kissed Dean’s armpits, he kissed down Dean’s chest. He worshipped Dean’s body, kissing his way down. Dean was moaning loudly and arching against Cas’ mouth.

Slick was pouring out of Dean. He lifted his legs, hoping to get Cas down there. He felt like he could lose his mind. He began to say Cas’ name over and over.

Cas lifted his head, “Shhh, my love, let me.”

Dean fisted the covers. Cas kissed the inside of Dean’s thighs, from his knee to his groin. Then, at last, he licked some slick from Dean.

Dean arched again. “Cas! I need…”

Cas mumbled, “I know, Dean. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Cas licked and sucked slick and Dean knew he’d lost his mind. He whined and began to beg.

“Cas, Cas, please… I need you inside me… I need it so bad… _ please _ …”

Cas moved up and over Dean, catching Dean’s legs in the crook of his arms. Dean put his feet against Cas’ shoulders.

Dean moaned as Cas slid inside him. It was like coming home, the stretch, the feeling of fullness, feeling Cas’ cock running over his rim. He grabbed Cas by the shoulders and pushed back against him.

Cas paused when he was deep inside Dean. “I love you, Dean. I love you.”

Dean gasped out that he loved Cas too, even as Cas was pulling out and pushing in again.

Cas rocked in and out of Dean, slowly. Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ shoulders, groaning with every thrust into him. Dean’s cock was trapped between them, and the rub of Cas’ belly against it was so good. 

Dean groaned with every thrust. 

Finally, Dean couldn’t stand it. “Cas, I need… I need  _ harder _ !”

Cas pulled back and snapped his hips, driving his cock into Dean hard and they both groaned.

Cas went hard and fast, dragging a series of moans out of Dean, each louder than the one before. Dean could feel Cas’ knot popping in and out of him, getting bigger with every thrust.

“ _ Need your kno _ t!”

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Dean, it caught and Dean’s hole clamped down on it. They both came hard. Dean yelled.

It lasted longer than ever before. They were left gasping for air. Cas collapsed on Dean.

Dean sniffed Cas’ neck needing the reassuring grounding of Cas’ scent. 

Cas rolled onto his side, pulling Dean with him. 

When Dean finally found his ability to speak, he looked at Cas. “I love you so much. Thank you for…”

Cas smiled. “Thank me? For what? For having mind-blowing sex? I’m pretty sure I loved it more than you did. You’re amazing, Dean. I love you too.”

Dean sighed. He felt so much better, knowing that he was safe, home, with the love of his life and his pups safe in the next room. He fell asleep for the first time in days.

Castiel stayed, watching over him all night. When morning arrived and Dean was still sleeping soundly, he slipped out of bed and went to check on the pups.

Hannah was preparing their bottles. “How is he?”

Castiel sighed. “He seems all right, but I’m not sure he really is. I’m going to keep a close eye on him for a while.”

Dean slept for almost sixteen hours and woke up famished. He ate two big stacks of pancakes, a bunch of bacon and several cups of coffee.

Hannah stood, smiling at him. Dean sighed and patted his stomach. 

Dean went to the nursery and picked up both pups, sitting in the rocking chair, he began to rock and sing to them. They cooed and smiled. 

Castiel stood in the doorway, watching. When Dean started to cry, he went to him. He took the twins and called Hannah to take them. He knelt down in front of Dean.

“Baby, I’m so sorry this happened.

Dean leaned forward and grabbed Cas’ coat, putting his head into it and crying harder. Cas just held him.

When the crying was reduced to sniffles, Dean lifted his head.

“Cas, I felt so weak! Helpless. I’m not used to feeling weak. On earth, I was strong! I could take care of myself, take care of Sammy. This… this made me weak.”

Cas looked him in the eye. “Dean, you are not weak! You’re the strongest man I know, the strongest man I’ve ever known! You were in an impossible situation. Just because you decided to live through it didn’t mean you were helpless.”

Dean modded. “All I could think about was if he just snapped his fingers, I’d be dust. And I couldn’t bear that. Never seeing you or our babies again?”

Cas hugged him. “That’s what made you strong. The fact that you decided to live. That you wanted to see our children again, wanted to see me. A lesser person would have given up, or fought and been killed by that maniac. You were strong, and now you’re back with us.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I wanted to kill him. But I knew I couldn’t.”

“Not even I could kill him, Dean. Archangels are the strongest of all of us. Only the other archangels can deal with him.”

“What will happen to him?”

Cas sighed.”That’s for Gabriel and Raphael to decide. If God was still here, he’d deal with it, but since he’s gone, it will be up to the other two.”

Dean nodded. “Will we be told what they decide?”

“I’ll make sure of it.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, Cas. I’m better now. Let’s go play with the pups.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks, Dean seemed to get better. Then came the news that the investigation into Michael’s actions required testimony from Dean. He was called before the council. 

Dean paced the hall like a caged animal. Castiel had tried to calm him but with little success. At last, they were called into the council room.

Michael sat in a chair. Dean looked at him and started to shake. Castiel put a steadying hand on his shoulder. Dean walked to where they indicated he should sit.

Gabriel spoke. “You have been called here to recount what happened between you and the archangel Michael. Please, tell us in your own words.”

Dean sighed deeply. “There was an alert that demons were attacking somewhere, and Castiel was called to duty. I was alone, in our bedroom, when Michael appeared, grabbed me and flew me somewhere. I didn’t know where I was until I was rescued.”

He paused. He glanced at Michael, who glared at him.

“Uh, Michael tied me to the bed. He made me naked…”

Dean stood a shuddering breath. Raphael smiled at him. “Take your time.”

Dean nodded.

“He, uh, said I was … beautiful. That I deserved an Alpha with power, strength. He tried to have oral sex with me, but I wasn’t able to respond. He got mad. Told me I was a cold fish and he was surprised Cas...uh… Castiel was even able to impregnate me.”

One tear slipped down Dean’s cheek, but one only.

“I convinced him that I couldn’t have, well, penetrative sex because I’d recently given birth. I asked to go to the bathroom, and I tried to get away. He beat me. Broke three of my ribs, gave me a black eye that swelled shut. I think I had internal injuries. He healed them.”

Castiel sat with his hands balled into fists. He glanced at Michael, who was sitting with no expression on his face.

“He berated me and attempted to perform oral on me for days. Finally, I made myself respond. I asked to go to the bathroom, and since I’d  _ cooperated _ , he let me. I locked the door, bit into my arm and drew the sigil in blood.”

Gabriel sighed. “Thank you. We are ready to pronounce our judgement now. Michael, you are sentenced to a prison term of undetermined length. You will be locked up in heaven’s prison, and the lock will be burned off.”

Dean looked at Michael, who still didn’t show any emotion.

Dean stood up and walked to Cas. “Let’s go home.”

 

Except for the occasional nightmare, Dean seemed to adjust nicely. He was always the doing father, spoiling the twins a lot. Hannah complained about it, but Castiel just laughed.

“Let him. He loves them so much, and it makes him happy.”

 

Dean was a simple man, with simple needs and simple pleasures. He had accepted this life, embraced it even. He lived forever, in the arms of his family, and he was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously considering writing a time stamp or a sequel to this. Let me know if you want one!


End file.
